


Wölfchen

by Rei



Series: Virgo non Intacta [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Biting, Codependency, Consent is Sexy, Enthusiastic Consent, Gentle Sex, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mentions of canon character death, Mutual Break Up, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Separation Anxiety, Trust, aftermath of 3b, blowjob, but not between Scott and Stiles, gentle!Stiles, insecure!Scott, submissive!Scott, trust is sexy
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-02-03 00:20:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1724228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rei/pseuds/Rei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>„Ich…“ Scott zuckt hilflos mit den Schultern und vergräbt das Gesicht in seiner Halsbeuge. „Ich weiß nicht.“ </p><p>„Soll ich die nächsten zwei Stunden bestimmen, was wir machen, damit du nicht darüber nachdenken musst?“ schlägt Stiles vor, und ein Schauer geht durch Scotts Körper.<br/>Plötzlich ist die Luft knapp und er nickt stumm, weil er Angst hat, dass seine Stimme ihn verrät. </p><p>‚<i>Sag mir, was ich tun soll</i>‘, denkt er.<br/>Aber die Worte stecken in seiner Kehle fest, seltsam intim und persönlich, und er bringt sie nicht über die Lippen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wölfchen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [InWinoVeritas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InWinoVeritas/gifts).



> Für Wino und den Prompt "Nackt unter Wölfen". Ich bin so schlecht darin Porn zu schreiben, aber ich hatte viel zu viel Spaß an submissive Scott. XD

Es ist Wochen _DANACH_ , als Stiles das erste Mal beide Hände um Scotts Gesicht legt und ihn behutsam auf den Mund küsst.

Alles in Scott erstarrt.  
Stiles' Hände ruhen immer noch auf seinem Gesicht als er den Kuss beendet. Sein Gesicht ist sehr nah, ein helles, verschwommenes Oval, das einzige was scharf gestellt ist, sind seine bernsteinfarbenen Augen. 

„Du hast immer noch mich“, sagt Stiles leise. „Ich wollte nur, dass du es weißt.“

Scott schluckt. Er nickt. 

Stiles macht Anstalten seine Hände von seinem Gesicht zu lösen und aus einem Reflex heraus greift Scott nach seinem Handgelenk und hält ihn fest.

Stiles wartet.

Scott atmet aus, bevor seine Stirn gegen die von Stiles drückt.

„Es ist nicht, als ob ich dich nicht will“, sagt er heiser. „Es ist nur...“

„Ja.“ Stiles' streift mit dem Daumen über seine Wange und Scott kann spüren wie er unter der sanften Berührung zerschmilzt wie Eis in der Sonne. „Ich weiß.“  
Er bedrängt ihn nicht weiter.

Scott klebt an Stiles.  
Das weiß er selbst. Er klebt an seiner Seite als ob sie durch eine unsichtbare Nabelschnur miteinander verbunden wären, die es nicht zulässt, dass er sich weiter als wenige Schritte von ihm entfernt.

Sie übernachten zusammen, eine wortlose Absprache, die keiner von ihnen je laut thematisiert hat, und wenn sie morgens aufwachen, hat er sich im Schlaf wie eine Extradecke um Stiles herumgewickelt.  
Sie streben in der Schule aufeinander zu wie Planeten, die um ihre Sonne kreisen; und Scott spürt es wie ein Loch in seiner Brust, wie ein endlos tiefer Abgrund in den er fällt und fällt, wann immer Stiles nicht da ist. 

In Geschichte greift Lydia nach seiner Hand und faltet behutsam die Finger auseinander, die sich schmerzhaft in seine Handfläche gebohrt haben. Sie hält seine Hand unter dem Tisch, bis zum Ende der Stunde.  
Es hilft. Ein bisschen. 

Es hilft noch mehr, dass Stiles draußen im Flur auf ihn wartet, und dass er genauso atemlos und erleichtert aussieht Scott zu sehen wie umgekehrt. 

Es ist die panische Angst, die ihm im Nacken sitzt, dass er sich irgendwann umdrehen könnte und Stiles ist _nicht da_.  
Dass er zu spät ist, vielleicht nur eine Sekunde und es reicht aus, um Stiles zu verlieren. 

Es hat schon einmal gereicht. 

Niemand thematisiert ihr gegenseitiges Klammern, nicht einmal ihre Eltern. Vielleicht weil es nicht einmal so viel anders ist, als vorher schon, nur mit einem zusätzlichen Beigeschmack von Todesangst und Verzweiflung.

Die einzige, die sich dazu äußert, ist Kira.  
Aber Kira ist sanft und verständnisvoll und alles was sie sagt ist ‚ich bin froh, dass du ihn hast‘. Und Scott ist auch froh, dass er Stiles hat, er ist so froh, dass er es nicht einmal in Worte fassen kann, _wie froh_ er ist, weil Stiles zu haben manchmal wortwörtlich alles ist, was ihn noch zusammen hält.  
Und sie sagt ‚lass dir Zeit, so viel du brauchst‘ und er sieht an ihren Augen, dass sie es ernst meint. 

Er küsst sie auf die Stirn und das ist das einzige Mal, dass sie ein bisschen traurig aussieht, vielleicht weil sie, genau wie er, weiß, dass es ein Abschiedskuss ist.  
Er sagt nicht ‚lass uns Freunde bleiben‘, aber sie sagt ‚lass uns am Wochenende zusammen trainieren‘, was praktisch das Gleiche ist, und er nickt, erleichtert, und ein großer Teil von ihm schafft es sogar, sich darauf zu freuen. 

Es ist mit Abstand die netteste Trennung, die er jemals erlebt hat. 

Als er Stiles davon erzählt, nimmt Stiles ihn wortlos in den Arm.

„Ich bin okay“, sagt Scott, ein bisschen überrascht, aber Stiles nickt nur und fährt fort mit den Händen behutsam über seinen Rücken zu streicheln. 

Scott ist noch überraschter, als er merkt, dass sein Gesicht feucht ist. „Ich bin… hey, technisch bin ich jetzt wieder Single“, sagt er mit wackeliger Stimme. 

Nur, dass er sich nicht fühlt als sei er Single.  
Er fühlt sich als sei er verwitwet.  
Er schlingt die Arme fester um Stiles und drückt sein Gesicht in Stiles‘ Halsbeuge.

„Ach was“, erwidert Stiles. Seine Finger fahren sanft durch Scotts Haare. „Du bist seit dem Sandkasten mit mir verheiratet. Ich habe einen Fruit Loop als Ring bekommen und alles. Ich nehme meine Fruit Loop-Versprechen sehr ernst.“ 

Scott lacht unter Tränen. 

„Ich bin okay“, wiederholt er. 

„Nein, bist du nicht“, sagt Stiles. 

Nein, ist er nicht.  
Etwas breitet sich warm und erleichtert in seiner Brust aus bei diesen Worten, als ob er nur dann zu lassen kann ‚nicht okay‘ zu sein, wenn Stiles es sagt. 

‚ _Nein bist du nicht._ ‘

„Was willst du?“ fährt Stiles leise fort. „Filmmarathon? Frustessen? Blowjob? Willst du was mit Lacrossebällen bewerfen? Danach fühl ich mich meistens besser.“ 

„Ich…“ Scott zuckt hilflos mit den Schultern und vergräbt das Gesicht in seiner Halsbeuge. „Ich weiß nicht.“ 

„Soll ich die nächsten zwei Stunden bestimmen, was wir machen, damit du nicht darüber nachdenken musst?“ schlägt Stiles vor, und ein Schauer geht durch Scotts Körper.  
Plötzlich ist die Luft knapp und er nickt stumm, weil er Angst hat, dass seine Stimme ihn verrät. 

‚ _Sag mir, was ich tun soll_ ‘, denkt er.  
Aber die Worte stecken in seiner Kehle fest, seltsam intim und persönlich, und er bringt sie nicht über die Lippen. 

Es ist eine Woche später als Stiles aus dem Bad kommt, nur bekleidet in Boxerhorts und einem von Scotts T-Shirt. Seine Haare sind noch feucht von der Dusche, und Wasserperlen tropfen über seinen weißen Nacken.  
Alles an ihm sieht warm und einladend aus, und Scott spürt wie sich etwas in ihm regt, erhitzt und kribbelig und zuerst in der Magengegend, bevor es langsam nach unten wandert. 

Stiles hebt den Kopf als er Scotts Blick auf sich bemerkt und er lächelt. „Hey“, sagt er, als ob sie sich nicht gerade vor zehn Minuten beim Zähne putzen gesehen hätten.

Scott räuspert sich. „Hey“, erwidert er. Seine Stimme ist ein wenig rau und Stiles' Lächeln wird ein bisschen breiter.

Langsam kommt er hinüber zum Bett. Noch bevor er da ist, streckt Scott die Hand nach ihm aus.  
Er zieht und Stiles fällt ihm willig entgegen. Scott legt die Arme um ihn. Aus einem plötzlichen Impuls heraus beugt er sich vor und küsst ihn auf die Lippen.  
Es ist eine Berührung so zart wie ein Hauch und trotzdem spürt er wie sein Puls sofort nach oben schnellt.

„ _Hey_ ”, wiederholt Stile. Es klingt leise und gedehnt. Er rutscht bis er direkt auf Scotts Schoß sitzt, die Beine rechts und links von ihm. Aus dieser Position muss Scott den Kopf in den Nacken legen um zu ihm aufzusehen. Sein Puls stolpert unwillkürlich. 

Stiles schnippt mit einem Finger gegen seine Wange, um seine Aufmerksamkeit zu erlangen. „Nicht, dass mich das nicht sehr freut“, beginnt er.

„Wenn du nicht willst...“, sagt Scott eilig. 

„Oh, ich will.“ Stiles legt einen Finger auf seine Lippen. „Ich bin so willens, willig, willend, voller Willigkeit, dass glaubst du nicht.“

Scott spürt wie beinah gegen seinen Willen ein Lächeln an seinen Mundwinkeln zerrt.

„Aber du“, fährt Stiles fort, „bist angespannt wie ...etwas sehr Angespanntes. Wie Greenberg im Wirtschaftskundeunterricht, wenn er versucht sich bei Coach Finstock einzuschleimen und das ist kein schöner Anblick.“

Scott verzieht unwillkürlich das Gesicht. „ _Stiles!_ Hatten wir nicht eine Regel, dass wir niemals, niemals, _niemals_ den Coach, Greenberg oder unsere Eltern erwähnen, wenn wir dabei sind... du weißt schon?“

„Schmutzige Dinge zu tun?“ Stiles wackelt vielsagend mit den Augenbrauen. „Die Schlangen zu bändigen? Die Gurken zu raspeln? Den Wolf zum Spielen rauslassen?“

Scott wirft ihm einen schiefen Blick zu. „Wir hatten auch eine Regel über Euphemismen.“

Stiles grinst breit und senkt den Kopf. „Oh, ich steh drauf, wenn du lange Wörter benutzt“, flüstert er direkt an Scotts Ohr.

„Onomatopoetisch“, sagt Scott, weil das sein Wort des Tages gewesen ist und er bisher immer noch keine Gelegenheit gefunden hat, es in einer Unterhaltung zu benutzen.

„Rawr“, macht Stiles angetan und drückt einen Kuss auf seine Kehle.

Scotts Griff um seine Hüften wird fester und er atmet zitternd aus. Er zwingt sich, seine Hände locker auf Stiles' Hüften liegen zu lassen, die Erinnerung daran, wie schmal und zerbrechlich Stiles sich angefühlt hat in seinen Armen, noch allzu deutlich in jede einzelne Gehirnwindung eingebrannt.

Natürlich spürt Stiles wie er sich versteift, weil er den ultimativen Scott-Radar hat, der besser und genauer funktioniert als jeder noch so scharf gestellte Werwolfsinn.

Er hebt den Kopf.  
„Verrätst du mir jetzt was los ist?“ fragt er leichthin. „Oder muss ich dich erst ans Bett fesseln und es aus dir raus kitzeln?“

Es ist ein Scherz, nichts als ein Scherz, einer, den Stiles nicht einmal das erste Mal bringt. Aber dieses Mal bewirkt er, dass sämtliches Blut aus Scotts Kopf nach unten schießt und ihm eine Sekunde lang heiß und schwindelig wird vor lauter Verlangen. 

‚ _Muss ich dich erst ans Bett fesseln._ ‘ 

Er schluckt. 

„Was?“ fragt Stiles und etwas in seinem Gesicht verändert sich. Es geht so schnell, dass Scott eine Sekunde braucht um zu verstehen. 

„Oh“, haucht Stiles. Und dann: „Oh Gott. Nein.“ 

„Was?“ fragt Scott verwirrt. 

Stiles nimmt so hastig die Hände von ihm, als ob er sich verbrannt hätte. „Es ist weil... weil ich… Du hast Angst. Vor mir. Dass ich... ich würde nie... Scott...“

„Nein!“ Scott greift nach seinem Armen als Stiles Anstalten macht sich von ihm zu lösen. „Nein.“

„Du hättest allen Grund“, erwidert Stiles tonlos und starrt seine Hände an, als ob er Scott damit etwas furchtbares angetan hätte. „Ich hab das Schwert...“

„Hast du nicht“, widerspricht Scott sofort. „Hast du nicht.“

„Aber ich...“

„Ich hab keine Angst vor dir“, sagt Scott eindringlich.

„Aber du solltest“, sagt Stiles erstickt. 

„Hab ich nicht. Ich hab keine Angst“, sagt Scott und zieht ihn behutsam neben sich, bis sie gemeinsam auf dem Bett liegen. Stiles ist blass und seine Finger zittern und Scott streichelt ihm über den Rücken, „Nicht vor dir. Niemals vor dir.“ 

Danach ist die Stimmung nicht mehr sexy, sondern sacht und ein bisschen traurig, und Scott bekommt es nicht über die Lippen, weder dass er wirklich absolut keine Angst vor Stiles hat, noch was der Gedanke mit ihm anstellt, dass Stiles ihn irgendwann ans Bett fesseln könnte.

Sie reden über alles, aber nicht darüber, und Scott weiß nicht, was mit ihm los ist und warum er sich plötzlich so fühlt. 

-

Es kommt alles an die Oberfläche, einige Tage später, in der albernsten, dämlichsten Situation, die Scott sich hätte vorstellen können, und ihm schießt jedes Mal heiße Röte ins Gesicht, wenn er darüber nachdenkt.

Sie spielen 'Call of Duty' und Scott betrügt mit seinen Werwolfreflexen (zumindest behauptet Stiles das), was dazu führt, dass Stiles sich auf ihn stürzt und versucht ihm den Joystick zu entreißen. Sie purzeln gemeinsam von der Couch auf den Boden und Scott lacht so sehr, dass er kaum noch Luft bekommt.  
Stiles entreißt ihm den Joystick aus der Hand und springt auf.

„Hah!“ macht er und hebt triumphierend die Arme. „Hah! Nimm das, _Wolfgang!_ Nimm das!“

Scott stolpert nach ihm auf die Beine, seine Bauchmuskeln immer noch strapaziert von dem Gelächter, und Adrenalin und Wärme rauscht durch seine Adern.

Stiles wirft hochmütig den Kopf zurück, deutet mit dem Zeigefinger auf ihn und befiehlt: „Auf die Knie mit dir!“ mit der Intonation einer aufgebrachten Kronprinzessin.

Scotts Gelächter erstirbt.  
Er tut es.

Er weiß nicht, was ihn reitet. Er weiß, dass es nur ein Scherz ist. Aber es ist als ob sein Körper plötzlich auf Autopilot läuft und bevor er es aufhalten kann, spürt er schon den flauschigen Teppich unter sich, als er auf die Knie fällt.  
Zu Stiles‘ Füßen. 

Stiles wird ganz still.  
Scott erstarrt. 

Unendlich langsam lässt Stiles die Hände sinken. Seine Augen sind weit und überrascht. Der Joystick gleitet aus seinen Fingern und landet mit einem dumpfen Geräusch auf dem weichen Boden.  
Etwas flackert in rascher Abfolge über sein Gesicht, Überraschung, Unverständnis und dann schließlich Erkenntnis. 

Scott schließt die Augen.  
‚ _Shit_ ‘, denkt er ‚ _Shit_ ‘.

Er möchte aufspringen und sich in sein Zimmer flüchten und die Bettdecke über den Kopf ziehen und nie wieder darunter hervorkommen. Rotglühende Scham blubbert in seinem Magen nach oben, aber er ist wie angewurzelt, vollkommen erstarrt.  
Sein Herz hämmert. 

Mit jeder Sekunde, die vergeht wird es ihm unmöglicher sich zu bewegen, mit jeder weiteren Sekunde wird es unmöglicher aufzuspringen und das Ganze als albernen Scherz zu deklarieren.  
Er fühlt sich nackt und entblößt, als ob all seine tiefsten, geheimsten Gedanken auf einmal übergeschwappt und ausgelaufen sind und sich vor aller Augen sichtbar langsam über den Wohnzimmerteppich ergießen. 

„Scott.“

Er presst die Augen fester zusammen. 

„Es tut mir leid“, würgt er atemlos hervor.  
Er weiß nicht einmal, wieso er sich entschuldigt.  
Aber er fühlt sich, als ob er Stiles etwas angetan hat, allein dadurch dass er es jetzt weiß. 

Überrascht zuckt er zusammen als Fingerspitzen plötzlich behutsam über seine Wange streifen.  
„Scott“, sagt Stiles leise. „Scott, mach die Augen auf.“

Er gehorcht.

Der Teppich und Stiles‘ dunkle, gepunktete Socken schwimmen langsam in sein Gesichtsfeld. Seine Wangen brennen, und er wagt es nicht den Blick zu heben. Blut rauscht in seinen Ohren, und Demütigung und eine seltsame Art von Erregung schießen zu gleichen Teilen durch seinen Körper.  
Er hat bis eben nicht gewusst, dass man sich so elend und so erregt zugleich fühlen kann. 

Stiles‘ Finger wandern unter sein Kinn. Sanft aber nachdrücklich wird sein Kopf angehoben. 

Scott erschauert. Es läuft durch seinen ganzen Körper, von ganz oben bis in die Zehenspitzen hinab. 

„Hey“, sagt Stiles behutsam. „Hey, hey. Shht. Es ist okay.“  
Er streichelt mit dem Daumen über Scotts Wange. Es hat etwas Beruhigendes, beinah Hypnotisches an sich. 

Scott hebt seinen Kopf das letzte Stück und blickt direkt in Stiles‘ Gesicht.  
Er ist nicht ganz sicher, was er erwartet.  
Alles was er weiß ist, dass er es nicht ertragen könnte, wenn Stiles ihn jemals mit Verachtung ansehen würde.  
Nicht Stiles. 

Aber Stiles sieht vor allem nachdenklich aus und ein wenig besorgt.  
„Du zitterst“, murmelt er. 

Scott schüttelt in einer Mikrobewegung seinen Kopf. „Tut mir leid“, flüstert er erneut. 

„Du musst dich nicht entschuldigen. Nicht bei mir. Diesen Deal haben wir doch schon seit ich dir in der ersten Klasse auf die Schuhe gekotzt habe.“ 

Scott lacht tonlos. Es ist ein leises, zitterndes Ausatmen. Er fühlt sich schwebend und unwirklich, als ob er meilenweit neben sich steht und nur willenlos dabei zusehen kann, wie sein Körper auf Stiles reagiert. 

Stiles fährt mit dem Daumen über Scotts Lippen. „Sag mir, was du willst“, sagt er leise. 

Scott öffnet den Mund. „Ich…“ Er schluckt und fährt sich mit der Zunge über die trocken gewordenen Unterlippe. „Ich… ich kann nicht…“  
Die Worte sitzen wie ein Knoten in seiner Kehle, der ihm die Luft abschnürt.  
 _Es tut mir leid._  
Hör nicht auf.  
Bitte tu etwas.  
Geh weg.  
Geh nicht.  
Ich weiß es nicht.

Und:  
‚ _Sag mir, was ich tun soll._ ‘

Es ist das Gefühl, dass sich in ihm ausbreitet, wenn er nachts in seinem Bett liegt und Stiles‘ leise Atemzüge zählt. Wenn er ganz alleine mit sich und seinen Gedanken ist und ihm klar wird, wie klein und hilflos er ist, wie machtlos und dass es nichts gibt, was er tun kann, um es aufzuhalten.  
Wenn die Last der Verantwortung ihn zu Boden drückt und das Gefühl der Alpha zu sein wie eine tonnenschwere Rüstung um seine Schultern liegt, die ihn nicht atmen lässt.  
Wenn die verschiedenen Entscheidungen, die er treffen könnte alle falsch sind und ihn in sämtliche Richtungen zerren und die Gewissheit, dass er sie alle verlieren könnte, ihn in Stücke reißt. 

„Stiles…“ presst er atemlos hervor.  
Nur ‚ _Stiles_ ‘. Weil das manchmal das einzige Wort ist, was sein Gehirn noch produzieren kann, wenn alle anderen Funktionen ausgefallen sind. 

„Okay“, sagt Stiles simpel, so als ob das auch eine Art Antwort gewesen ist.  
Und vielleicht war es eine.  
„Ich hab dich, okay?“ sagt er leise, als Scott nicht aufhört zu vibrieren. „Es ist alles in Ordnung. Ich hab dich.“ 

Scott nickt und spürt wie ein Teil seiner Anspannung nachlässt. 

„Die wichtigsten Fragen zuerst“, fährt Stiles fort. 

Scott schluckt. „Da sind Fragen?“  
Oh Gott.  
Er kniet gerade auf einem plüschigen Wohnzimmerteppich. Zu den Füßen seines besten Freundes. Er fühlt sich gerade nicht dazu in der Lage gerade irgendetwas von dem was in ihm vorgeht in Worte zu fassen. 

„Alter, du kennst mich“, sagt Stiles. „Ich hab _immer_ Fragen.“

Das ist wahr. Es ist außerdem sehr vertraut und bewirkt, dass sich Scott sofort weniger fühlt wie während einer Schulprüfung. 

„Vertraust du mir?“ 

„Ja.“ Es rutscht ihm heraus ohne nachzudenken, ohne inne zu halten, eine tiefsitzende, instinktive Reaktion.  
Er vertraut Stiles _immer_.  
Bedingungslos. 

„Ist es okay für dich, dass ich keine Ahnung habe, was ich hier tue?“ 

Er nickt. 

„Und möchtest du, dass das, egal was _das_ ist, damit endet, dass wir beide nackt sind?“ Er wackelt albern mit den Augenbrauen. 

„Oh Gott ja“, seufzt Scott aus tiefstem Herzen. 

„Wenn ich _nackt_ sage, meine ich Sex. Sexy nackt. Nur damit… also, nur damit wir uns verstehen.“ 

Scott lächelt. „Das ist mir schon klar, Stiles.“ 

Stiles erwidert sein Lächeln. „‘Kay. Wollte nur sicher gehen.“ Er fährt mit den Fingerspitzen Scotts Wange hinab, und irgendetwas an der Art wie er es tut, bewirkt, dass es Scott heiß und kalt durchläuft, wie ein Fieberschauer. „Hab keine Angst, okay?“

„Hab ich nicht.“

„Hast du doch.“ 

Hat er doch.  
Er hat Angst. Aber es ist vermischt mit Adrenalin und Hitze, ein flaues, pulsierendes Gefühl in seiner Magengegend, als ob er sich im freien Fall befindet und nicht weiß, wann der Aufprall kommt. 

„Komm her, Wölfchen“, sagt Stiles und greift behutsam nach seiner Hand. „Wir gehen jetzt nach oben.“ 

Willenlos lässt Scott sich auf die Beine ziehen. 

Er stolpert hinter Stiles die Treppe hoch wie durch einen Traum. Es rauscht in seinen Ohren und alles, worauf er sich konzentrieren kann ist Stiles‘ Hand, warm und sicher, in seiner eigenen.  
Unsicherheit und Erregung pulsieren in gleichen Teilen durch seinen Körper. 

„Sag nur nicht ‚Wolfgang‘“, sagt er als sie oben angekommen sind. „Nicht wenn wir…“ 

„Die Schlangen bändigen?“ 

„Ja.“ 

„Hm.“ Stiles hebt die Augenbrauen. Er lässt seine Hand los und greift nach Scotts T-Shirt, bevor er ihn zu sich zieht. „Ich dachte, ich habe ab jetzt das Kommando“ flüstert er dicht an Scotts Ohr. „Heißt das nicht, dass ich dich nennen darf, wie ich will?“

Scott schluckt schwer. Eine seltsame Atemlosigkeit macht sich in ihm breit und er nickt wortlos. 

„Ich sag dir, was wir jetzt machen.“ sagt Stiles leise. „Du kannst jetzt sofort aufhören, darüber nachzudenken. Ich seh doch, wie es in deinem Kopf kreiselt.“ Er schnippt ihm sacht gegen die Stirn, eine liebevolle, vertraute kleine Geste. „Ich sage dir, was wir tun werden, okay?“

Scott nickt. Seine Kehle ist wie zugeschnürt und Blut summt in seinen Adern. Es fühlt sich seltsam an, die komplette Macht über sich in die Hände von jemand anderem zu legen. 

Nur ist es nicht irgendjemand.  
Es ist Stiles. 

„Sag es“, fordert Stiles. Seine Hand wandert in Scotts Nacken und ruht warm und sicher auf feuchter, erhitzter Haut.

„Du…“ Scott fährt sich mit der Zungenspitze über die trocken gewordenen Lippen. „Du hast das Kommando“, sagt er heiser. 

„Machst du alles, was ich sage?“ 

„ _Alles_ “, wispert Scott inbrünstig und ohne Nachzudenken. 

Stiles verzieht die Lippen zu einem sachten Lächeln, bevor er sich vorbeugt und ihn auf den Hals küsst. „Guter Junge“, flüstert er.  
 _Oh Gott._  
Ein heißkaltes Schaudern läuft durch Scotts gesamten Körper und er schließt die Augen. 

Stiles verteilt warme, feuchte Küsse auf seinem Hals und lässt seine kleinen weißen Zähnchen über seine Haut streifen, und Scott legt unwillkürlich den Kopf in den Nacken. 

Stiles ist oralfixiert, schon immer gewesen. Stifte, Löffel, sonstige Gegenstände, er kaut auf allem herum, was sich in der Nähe seines Mundes befindet und … _ohmeinGott_.

Er beißt außerdem.  
Scott keucht leise auf und presst sofort die Lippen aufeinander. Scharfe kleine Eckzähne bohren sich in seine Halsbeuge und er spürt wie das gesamte Blut in seinem Körper gen Süden rauscht. Es ist das erste Mal seit langem, dass sich in dieser Region überhaupt wieder etwas tut. Es ist schmerzhaft und befreiend zugleich.  
Stiles nutzt den Augenblick seiner Unaufmerksamkeit, um seine Finger unter Scotts T-Shirt zu schieben und es ihm über den Kopf zu streifen, während er mit der freien Hand nach unten greift und sie auf Scotts pochende Erektion legt. 

„Hallo“, flüstert er. 

„Hallo“, wispert Scott heiser. 

Sein T-Shirt landet auf dem Boden und Stiles saugt an seinem Hals wie ein kleiner Vampir. „Ich wünschte, auf dir würde nicht immer alles wieder verschwinden“, murmelt er, während er kleine Küsse auf den Bissspuren verteilt. 

Scott lacht atemlos. 

„Lach nicht. Das ist tragisch! Irgendwann muss ich dir mit Textmarker ‚ _Eigentum von Stiles Stilinski_ ‘ auf den ganzen Körper schreiben.“

„Oh Gott“, wimmert Scott. „Du darfst, okay? Du darfst. Tu es.“  
Stiles darf einfach alles. 

„Gut zu wissen.“ Stiles grinst breit, und seine honigfarbenen Augen sind groß und warm, als er sich vorbeugt und ihn auf den Mund küsst. 

„Auf die Knie mit dir“, flüstert er, eine direkte Imitation seines vorherigen Befehls. Auch dieses Mal muss Scott nicht einmal darüber nachdenken. Es ist als ob sein ganzer Körper wie Wachs in Stiles Händen ist, bereit jedem seiner Befehle nachzukommen. 

Er fühlt sich zittrig und losgelöst, als er den Kopf in den Nacken legt und zu Stiles aufsieht. 

Stiles Hände streicheln ihm durch die Haare. „Shhht“, macht er sanft. „Es ist alles okay. Du bist so ein guter Junge.“ 

Es ist albern und der winzige rationale Teil von Scott, der noch vorhanden ist, weiß das auch. Aber der größte Teil von ihm möchte sich in diese Worte hineinlegen und darin baden, so lange bis er sie glaubt. Er möchte gut sein. Mehr als alles andere.  
Wortlos schmiegt er sich an Stiles‘ Hand. Seine Erektion drückt beinah schmerzhaft gegen seine Jeans. 

Stiles atmet langsam aus. „Gott“, sagt er leise. „Ich weiß, dass ich hier gerade der Selbstbeherrschte von uns beiden sein sollte, aber… das ist so scharf.“ 

„Wirklich?“ 

„Ja.“ Stiles fährt sacht mit dem Daumen über seine Unterlippe. „Gott, dein Mund. Dein verdammter Mund. Alter, der ist so verdammt ablenkend.“ Sein Kehlkopf hüpft als er schluckt.„Wie… wie stehst du dazu ihn zu benutzen?“

Scott erschauert. „Du weißt, wie ich dazu stehe“, erwidert er heiser. 

„Oh. Okay.“ Stiles atmet aus. „Okay. Oh Gott sei Dank. Halleluja.“ 

Scott lacht und macht Anstalten mit der Hand nach dem Reißverschluss von Stiles‘ Jeans zu greifen. 

„Ah ah.“ Stiles schüttelt den Kopf. Er senkt seine Stimme. „Sei kein Babywolf. Sein ein _Werwolf_. Benutz die Krallen. Rawr!“ Er formt seine Finger zu Klauen und macht eine Handbewegung damit. 

„Aber…“

„Tu es“, sagt Stiles. Es ist leise, aber eindringlich.  
 _Es ist ein Befehl_ , realisiert Scott und es spürt wie eine Welle aus Hitze durch seinen Körper spült.  
Seine Klauen springen beinah wie von selbst hervor, rasant wie ein Klappmesser. Es ist beängstigend und berauschend zugleich, wie sehr sein Körper darauf reagiert alles zu tun was Stiles sagt. 

Fragend blickt er nach oben.  
Stiles‘ Mund ist geöffnet und er atmet langsam aus. Er nickt. „Tu es“, wispert er. „Ich vertraue dir. Du würdest mir nie wehtun.“ 

Werwolfklauen sind Waffen. Sie sind so scharf, dass sie einem Mensch das Herz herausreißen können.  
Scott war sich dieser Tatsache noch nie so sehr bewusst wie in dem Moment, als er damit Millimeter entfernt von Stiles‘ empfindlichster Körperstelle durch den Jeansstoff fährt. 

‚ _Ich vertraue dir._ ‘  
Nichts ist je berauschender gewesen als diese Worte. 

Unten drunter trägt Stiles Boxershorts mit Batman-Logo.  
Scott zerrt mit einem Ruck die Jeans nach unten. Impulsiv beugt er sich vor und presst die Lippen mitten auf den sichtbar angespannten Stoff. 

„ _OhmeinGott_ “, haucht Stiles. Er stolpert zurück und nur Scotts Hände auf seinen Hüften halten ihn aufrecht. 

Stiles atmet leise aus. „Mach weiter“, befiehlt er. 

Scott schiebt eine einzelne Kralle unter den Bund der Shorts und zieht. Stiles wimmert. Seine Erektion springt vor als sie von dem Stoff befreit wird. 

„Mach es langsam“, flüstert Stiles. Er legt eine Hand auf Scotts Kopf und fährt mit den Fingern durch seine Haare. „Du machst das gut. Du machst das so gut.“ 

Scott liebt Blowjobs. Alles daran, egal ob sie zu geben oder einen zu kriegen. Er liebt es wie unglaublich intim es ist, vielleicht weil alle empfindlichen Körperstellen so dicht vor ihm sind, in Millimeterentfernung von Reißzähnen und Klauen.  
Er liebt wie man alles mitbekommt, das Hämmern des schneller und schneller werdenden Pulsschlags, und das rasante Heben und Senken der Bauchdecke, als Stiles nach Luft schnappt. 

Stiles keucht gepresst und gibt kleine wimmernde Geräusche von sich. Seine Hand ruht warm und sicher in Scotts Haaren.  
Er lobt ihn die ganze Zeit, kleine gehauchte, abgehackte Sätze, die ein warmes, angenehmes Rauschen in Scotts gesamten Körper ausbreiten.  
 _Guter Junge…_  
Du bist so ein guter Junge.  
Mach weiter.  
Hör nicht auf.  
Gott, dein Mund… fuck, Scott, dein Mund…  
Scott… Scott…

Kurz bevor er kommt, werden Stiles Knie weich und er taumelt nach hinten. Er hält sich mit einer Hand am Schreibtisch fest und Scott legt die Hände auf seine Hüften, um ihn festzuhalten.  
„Oh … Gott…“ stöhnt Stiles, den Kopf nach hinten gelegt und die Augen glückselig geschlossen. „Ich halts nicht aus, ich komm gleich… fuck… Scott…“ 

„Soll ich…?“

„Nein. Bett“, presst er rasselnd hervor. „Mach dein Ding… Werwolfding… und … Bett. Jetzt. Bitte.“ 

Scott lacht atemlos. Mühelos hebt er Stiles hoch, bugsiert ihn zum Bett und lässt ihn in die weichen Kissen fallen. Stiles hebt die Beine und strampelt aus seinen Jeans. Er macht mit einer Hand auffordernde Bewegungen in Scotts Richtung. „Komm her“, befiehlt er. „Komm her!“ 

Gehorsam krabbelt Scott über ihn. Stiles schlingt die Arme um seinen Hals, zieht ihn zu sich hinunter und küsst ihn tief.  
„Soll ich nicht…?“ flüstert Scott und macht eine Handbewegung in Richtung von Stiles‘ Schritt. 

„Mach es mit der Hand zu Ende“, flüstert Stiles. „Mach es mit den Krallen.“ 

Scott gehorcht. 

„ _OhmeinGottholyshit…_ “ Stiles wimmert unter ihm als er kommt. Seine Hüften bäumen sich auf und er krallt die Fingernägel in Scotts bloßen Rücken. Er atmet heiß und schwer in Scotts Nacken.  
„Scott… Scotty…“, haucht er und wenn Scott nicht schon vorher erregt gewesen wäre, ist er es jetzt ganz sicher. 

Er schlingt die Arme um Stiles und drückt das Gesicht in seine Halsbeuge. Stiles streichelt über seinen Rücken und er flüstert ‚ _mein Alpha_ ‘, ‚ _mein Scott_ ‘ und ‚ _mein guter Junge_ ‘ und jedes weitere Possessivpronomen lässt fiebrige Hitzewellen durch Scotts Körper wandern.  
Er lauscht Stiles‘ hämmernden Herzschlag, und es ist als ob all seine Gedanken still stehen und es endlich ruhig ist in seinem Kopf, und alles was er hören und spüren kann, ist ‚Stiles‘. 

„Hmmm“, macht Stiles zufrieden. Seine Fingerspitzen streicheln durch Scotts Haare. „Das war sehr gut, Wölfchen.“ 

Es läuft wie ein wohliger Schauer durch Scotts Körper. Er spürte das Pulsieren seiner Erregung wie einen zweiten kleinen Herzschlag in seiner Lendengegend. Seine ausgefahrenen Klauen ruhen harmlos und sicher auf Stiles weichen, empfindsamen Bauch. 

„Und jetzt… bist du dran“, wispert Stiles und Scott fühlt sich als ob er hier und jetzt sofort kommen könnte, wenn Stiles nur weiter mit ihm redet. 

„Bereit?“ fragt Stiles. 

Scott stöhnt. „Oh Gott ja…“

Und dann grinst Stiles breit und drückt Scotts Handgelenke auf die Matratze, und jede Art von Kohärenz, die Scott noch besessen hat, verschwindet in weißem Rauschen. 

\- 

Danach liegen sie nackt und verschwitzt und ineinander verschlungen auf Scotts Bett.  
Scott hat das Gesicht in Stiles‘ Halsbeuge vergraben und die Arme um ihn geschlungen und er lauscht seinem dumpf pochenden Herzschlag beinah ehrfürchtig. Warmer, ruhiger Atem gleitet über seine Haut und Stiles‘ Finger fahren behutsam durch seine feuchten Nackenhaare. 

Es ist das erste Mal seit Wochen, dass es still ist in Scotts Kopf.  
All die zweifelnden Stimmen sind verstummt.  
Alles was er hört, was sacht in seinem ganzen Körper vibriert, wie ein nachlassendes Echo ist: ‚ _guter Junge_ ‘.  
Und: ‚ _mein Alpha._ ‘  
‚ _Mein Scott._ ‘ 

„Danke“, flüstert er.

„Jederzeit“, gähnt Stiles. „Wieso hast du nicht früher was gesagt?“ 

Scott errötet. „Ich… na ja… Ich dachte nicht, dass es so sein würde. Es ist nicht so wie… in Pornos ist es anders, weißt du?“ 

„Hm?“ 

„Ich dachte vielleicht…“ Scott beißt sich auf die Lippen und stockt, unsicher, wie er es sagen soll. 

„Was?“ fragt Stiles leise. „Scott?“ bohrt er, als er keine Antwort bekommt.

Scott hebt das Gesicht, bis er ihn ansehen kann.  
„Ich dachte du würdest vielleicht … in mein Gesicht, weißt du? In Pornos tun sie das immer.“ 

Stiles hebt die Augenbrauen. „Hättest du das gewollt?“ 

Unsicher zuckt Scott mit den Schultern. Als Stiles ihn weiter abwartend ansieht, schüttelt er schließlich den Kopf. 

„Warum nicht?“ bohrt Stiles. 

„Es sieht immer so… abwertend aus?“ murmelt Scott verlegen. „Und ähm… klebrig. Und das war nicht… ich meine…“ 

„Genau“, sagt Stiles simpel. Behutsam legt er beide Hände auf Scotts Gesicht. Er fährt mit dem Daumen über seine Wangenknochen und Scott spürt wie er rot wird. „Alter, ich würde nie was tun, um dich zu demütigen.“ 

„Ich weiß.“ 

„Das gibt mir nichts, okay? Es gibt mir was, wenn ich weiß, dass es dir gut geht und du Spaß hast.“ 

Scott lächelt und spürt wie er innerlich marshmallowweich wird. „Dito“, murmelt er, weil er gar nicht in Worte fassen wie viel es ihm gibt, zu wissen, dass Stiles entspannt und glückselig ist und er daran beteiligt war. „Es war wunderbar“, fügt er leise hinzu, weil Stiles immer noch ein bisschen besorgt aussieht. 

„Hast du echt gedacht, ich würde dir schlimme Namen geben und dir ins Gesicht abspritzen?“ Stiles sagt es mit einem sarkastischen Unterton, aber da ist etwas selten Ehrliches und Verletzliches in seiner Stimme. Als ob er wirklich nicht sicher ist, ob Scott nicht so etwas denken könnte. 

„Nein“, erwidert Scott sofort und greift nach seinem Handgelenk. „Nein. Du weißt, dass ich dir vertraue. Immer.“ 

Stiles lächelt. Es sieht erleichtert aus. 

„Naja“, revidiert Scott gedehnt. „Höchstens ‚Wolfgang‘.“ 

„Alter.“ Stiles boxt ihm in die Rippen. „Wir sind kein Porno, okay? Leute in Pornos sind lieblose Gummipuppen. Du bist mein Wölfchen.“ 

Scott lacht und küsst seine Fingerspitzen. Das ist in Ordnung. Er ist gerne Stiles‘ Wölfchen. 

„Möchtest du ein Safeword oder sowas?“ fragt Stiles plötzlich. „Ich hab das noch nicht so richtig recherchiert, aber vielleicht…?“

„Nein.“ Scott lächelt. „Nein, das ist okay.“ 

„Bist du sicher? Weil…“ 

„Ich bin sicher“, flüstert Scott. „Weil ich weiß, dass du aufhörst, wenn ich ‚nein‘ sage.“ 

„Natürlich.“ Stiles sieht aufrichtig entsetzt und schockiert aus, bei dem Gedanken, dass das irgendwie anders sein könnte. „Gott. Immer! Ich würde _nie_ weitermachen, wenn du …“

„Ich weiß“ beruhigt ihn Scott. „Stiles, das weiß ich doch.“ 

„Na gut.“ Stiles kuschelt sich dichter an ihn, die Arme weiterhin besitzergreifend um Scott geschlungen. 

„Und du denkst nicht, dass ich… dass ich irgendwie komisch bin?“ fragt Scott schließlich leise. 

Stiles schnaubt und wuschelt ihm liebevoll durch die Haare. „Natürlich denke ich, dass du komisch bist. Du verwandelst dich bei Vollmond in ein haariges Tier mit rotglühenden Augen. Du bist super komisch. Aber nicht…“ Er beugt sich vor und drückt seine Stirn an Scotts Stirn. „Nicht deswegen, okay?“

„Okay.“ Scott nickt erleichtert. 

„Außerdem – Steine und Glashaus, okay? Ich steh immerhin total darauf, wenn du die Leuchter anknipst und die Krallen ausfährst. Das fänden einige Leute sicher auch ganz schön seltsam. Hallo Werwolfkink.“ 

„Ich bin dein Kink“, murmelt Scott selbstzufrieden. 

Stiles lacht. „Oh Alpha, mein Alpha“, bestätigt er.

**Author's Note:**

> Falls ihr jemals S/M Sachen macht, dann bitte mit Safeword, Kinder! òó In dem Fall fand ich das jetzt nicht nötig, weil es beiden nicht darum geht, dem anderen etwas unschönes anzutun und das klassisches "Nein" in dem Fall genauso gut funktioniert. Falls jemand damit Probleme hat, schreibt mich an und ich setze das als Warnung an den Anfang. :-)  
> Ansonsten - ich hatte Wino auch noch Bondage versprochen. Beim nächsten Mal, okay? <333


End file.
